Chapter 1/Meeting Nyota Uhura
(Federation space, Earth orbit) The USS Intrepid is in orbit around Earth. (Deck 6, transporter room 2) Commander Madden meets Admiral Martin in the transporter room as he beams in Commander Madden looks at him. Welcome back aboard the Intrepid sir Commander Madden says as he looks at him. They shook hands and they left the transporter room. I'm guess you've not had any contact with Admiral Kira Commander? Admiral Martin says as he looks at Commander Madden. He nods as they enter the turbolift. (Turbolift) Deck 1, main bridge yes sir we didn't get any hails from him but we did pick up a distress call from him Commander Madden says as he gives his report to Admiral Martin. (Deck 1, main bridge) The lift stops on the bridge both Commander Madden and Admiral Martin walk onto the bridge. I'm assuming command of this vessel on this stardate so we can search for Admiral Kira any of you wish to object you may do so now I won't hold it against you Admiral Martin says as he looks at the crew. I don't have a problem with you taking command Admiral you're a superior officer Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Martin. He smiles at the crew. All right let's get to work Commander Jenkins set course for Admiral Kira's last known position maximum warp Admiral Martin says as he looks at the young helm officer. She presses the button on the console. (Space) The Intrepid jumps to warp speed. (M-class planet, cave) Typhuss wakes up and looks around the cave and checks his head wound and then sees a young woman. Who the hell are you says Typhuss as he looks at the woman. She looks at him while cleaning his head wound. I'm Lieutenant Nyota Uhura of the Federation starship USS Enterprise Uhura says as she looks at a shirtless Typhuss. I'm Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira, your uniform its different from any Starfleet uniform I ever saw, you must be from an alternate reality says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. She looks at him. So, is your uniform never seen it before in my life I was on my way back to the Enterprise when I was pulled into a strange portal and was attacked by an unknown vessel and forced to crash here Uhura says as she looks at him. Your are in another reality, the year is 2390, welcome to the 24th century says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. She looks at him. So, this is where that other Spock came from huh? Uhura asked as she looks a shirtless Typhuss while she's treating his wounds that he sustained from the crash. Yeah, I met Spock once 12 years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. She looks at him and sits down. Really I've never met him in person just that day we were under attack by the Vengeance and we took heavy damage and my Spock wanted information on Khan Uhura says as she looks at Typhuss. You know I have a medical kit in my shuttle we should go back to the shuttle and get it says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. I had one from mine I've been using to treat your wounds and I went back to your shuttle to recover it but it was over run by a squad of guys in uniforms Uhura says as she looks at Typhuss. Terran MACOs, damn it, they are all over my shuttle says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. She shows him a small homing beacon. I was able to get this from the shuttle though I can modify it so they wouldn't detect it Uhura says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Do it says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura as he gets his uniform back on. She nods at him and begins to work on it.